harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna Shacklebolt
Johanna Shacklebolt (February 21, 1961-present) is a Pure-blood witch born to Mr. and Mrs. Sacklebolt and the younger sister to Kingsley Shacklebolt and the older sister to Angelica Shacklebolt.. Jo is the girlfriend and later on wife to Simon Minsky. Biography Early Life Johanna Shacklebolt is the much younger sister of Kingsley Shacklebolt . The pair was raised by their parents up until Kingsley's seventh year. Johanna was 10 years old when both her parents who where Auror's where murdered during a stake out mission. The following year Johanna started her first year at Hogwarts and her older brother started Aurour training in hopes to catch the murder and set things right. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (1972-1973) Johanna met Simon Minsky , Hestia Jones , Riley Cummings and Austin O'Neal durign the boat ride across the lake. She was sorted into Gryffindor house during the cermony and is roommates with Hestia Jones,Emmeline Vance ,Mia Crestfield and Vivienne Price. Year 2 (1973-1974) Year 3 (1974-1975) Year 4 (1975-1976) Year 5 (1976-1977) Year 6 (1977-1978) Year 7 (1978-1979) After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Johanna Shacklebolt has light green eyes and brown hair and light tan skin. She is on the shorter side for girls,but has an athletic built from quidditch. Personality and Traits Jo is a smart,sassy,atheltic and tough girl. Animagus Traits Owls don’t hiberante but they migrate to warmer areas. Jo often likes to hide in the boys fur coats, and likes to snuggle in human form. She has excellent night vision. Her ears are hypersensitive to soft sounds, that most people wouldn’t, like a pencil falling, or the sound of the wind flowing through hair. San hear 70-100 feet away from her. Relationships Family Kingsley Shacklebolt is the older brother to Jo. Kingsley often comes off as a mentor sometiems as he rasied both Jo and their younger sister Angelica. Romance Simon Minsky Simon Minsky is the marauders fifth roommate and the boyfriend to Jo. Simon met Johanna and started forming a crush on her when she came into his room one day to visit James and Sirius. After that first day, Simon used to watch her from afar or in his room when she would come to see his roommates. Simon and Johanna did not interact much outside of class until their fifth year and later on share their first kiss during the New Years Masked Ball. Simon does not admit to being the guy that kissed her until their sixth year. During the time between the Masked ball and Sixth year Johanna and Simon become acquaintance and than friends by sending letters to one another under psuedo-names. Johanna would often tell the girls how sweet her boyfriend is and how she is planning to meet him in person. When Simon would show up to meet her Jo would often be flustered and tell him to leave as he will give her boyfriend the wrong idea about them, meaning her and Simon. This would often cause Simon to laugh at her because he realizes that Jo has no idea that it was him. The Mauraders would often give Jo a hard time about her "''Imaginery Boyfriend" ''which would greatly upset her for she knows he is real. Jo begans to form a crush on Simon Minsky as they began to hang out while she waited for her pen pal boyfriend to show up. Jo even confesses to Simon one night the she feels emotionally connected to her boyfriend, which is him, but yet is attracted to Simon and that she does not know what to do. Simon tells Jo that she should do what ever makes her happy and that Smashing Skullz5 would understand causing Jo to realize that Simon may know who her boyfriend is. Magical Abilities and Skills Jo is a talented witch. Gallery oooooooooo-o_0-logan-browning-28549341-316-600.jpg logan_browning_logan_browning__JQHZfVsA.sized.jpg logan-browning-1.jpg Logan-Browning-sexy-Instagram-photos-7.jpg Logan-Browning-sexy-Instagram-photos-11.jpg logan-browning.jpg Unknown2.jpeg large-Jo.jpg large-jo1.jpg 2b752cb8a5de3f19ccac00707bed50eb.jpg e3d64958d527dac8ad2e39890af5787d.jpg tumblr_n4ee0i9khR1tp31p2o1_1280.jpg 11084924_1578750822366270_1073643178_n.jpg c2c059e3101dc49e925c1c4264e8a268.jpg ffc7639004e2b82d1951120ad4adb14f.jpg h5Y6leJS.jpeg IMG_3503.jpg img-thing-1jm.jpeg img-thingam.jpeg MV5BMjMzODg0ODY5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjI1NDcwNjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Jo.jpg Logan-Browning-5.jpg logan-browning-height-and-weight-1.jpg Shacklebolt Shacklebolt Category:Minsky Family Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Pure-Blood Johanna Gryffindor Shacklebolt